Samuel Wilson
Sam Wilson is an ex-military officer and friend of Steve Rogers. Sam now is a member of the New Avengers. Biography Early Life Sam Wilson joined the United States Air Force and became a Pararescue. He was a test pilot for the EXO-7 Falcon, developed by Stark Industries. Along with his friend and wingman, Riley. Riley was killed in action. After Riley's death, Wilson found serving difficult, and eventually became a counselor to veterans with PTSD in Washington, D.C. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Sam Wilson was an ex-military paratrooper who worked with veterans in Washington, D.C. Secretly trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack, code named Falcon. One day, his partner was killed by an RPG and not long after he retired. While running one day, he met Steve Rogers. He was immediately impressed as after one lap he was tired and sweaty, whereas after thirteen laps, Steve was hardly affected. Afterwards, Steve and Natasha came to his place to hide low from S.H.I.E.L.D.. While there, he told them of his suit and they retrieved it. He then helped them spy on, kidnap, and interrogate Jasper Sitwell. After finding out what S.H.I.E.L.D. was planning to do, they decided to drive to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to stop them, however The Winter Soldier stopped them from reaching the headquarters. As they were on the way to their executions, Maria Hill rescued them and got them to Nick Fury. They then formed a plan to shut down the Insight Helicarriers. Sam, Steve, and Hill arrived at The Triskelion and hacked into the loudspeaker, saying that HYDRA had secretly taken over and that they should rebel against them. Many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents did rebel but it was short lived as most of the HYDRA agents had better weaponry and outnumbered the agents. Falcon then flew to a Helicarrier and, after a dogfight, replaced a chip from the Helicarrier's computer and replaced it with one that allowed Maria to control it. He then flew to Steve and got him to the last Helicarrier. There they were attacked by the Winter Soldier and his suit was destroyed and he had to parachute away after being kicked out of the jet. He then briefly fought with Brock Rumlow before the Helicarrier crashed into the building and he had to jump out, only to be rescued by Romanoff and Fury. Later they visited a Cemetery and he and Steve decided to begin looking for Bucky. Avengers: Age of Ultron Sam Wilson was invited to Tony Stark's party where he told Steve Rogers that all of his leads to find Bucky were cold. Sam also asked about Rogers' recent mission with the Avengers and if he planned to find an apartment in New York, while also making it clear he had no interest in joining the Avengers. After Ultron is defeated, Sam, suited up, assembled with the other new recruits at the new Avengers facility. Ant-Man ''To be added ''Captain America: Civil War ''To be added Character traits Sam Wilson was selected to be the test pilot of the EXO-7 Falcon. Sam was a United States Air Force Pararescue, with his wingman, Riley. When Riley was KIA, Sam left the Air Force. After returning home, he joined the V.A. helping veterans. When Sam met Steve they develop a strong bond with one another, both being soldiers. When Steve and Natasha went to Sam for refuge, he help hide them. Sam offered to help them fight against HYDRA that has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., Sam retrieve his EXO-7 Falcon jet pack. After, they destroy HYDRA's Insight Helicarriers for Project Insight, Sam agreed to help Steve in his search for Bucky. Sam is a level-headed person, he engages regularly exercises. Like Steve, he has a sense of duty and willing to fight for what he believe in. Sam also provides Steve with wise counsel, even if Steve doesn't agree. He also has a sense of humor. Skills *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant: '''Sam's previous history in the Armed Forces, makes him both an experienced soldier, skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Sam was able to take down HYDRA agents. However, HYDRA agent Rumlow proved to be able to best him. *'Expert Aviator: Sam shown to an extraordinary aerialist due to his time as military pararescue. Sam was able to dodge multiple long range dorsal and ventral guns and cannons fire, from Insight Helicarriers and multiple missiles from a armed Quinjet. *'''Weapons proficiency: Sam can handle most type of firearms, having been trained in the army. He shown to be proficient with a knife. *'Skilled Marksman: '''Sam's history with the Armed Forces made him proficient in the use of firearms. Equipment *'[[EXO-7 Falcon|EXO-7 Falcon Flight Suit]]:' Wilson's personal military winged jet pack. The current one used in Captain America: The Winter Soldier was the only suit left, though it was destroyed halfway through the final battle while fighting alongside the Winter Soldier. It was later repaired and seen again at the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron. **'Flight Gear''' **'Arm-Mounted Collapsable Machine Pistols ' **'Tactical Parachute' Relationships *Captain America - Ally, friend, and team leader. *Black Widow - Ally and teammate. *James Rhodes- Teammate. *Vision - Teammate. *Wanda Maximoff - Teammate. *Nick Fury - Ally. *Maria Hill - Ally. *The Avengers - Allies and Teammates. *Winter Soldier - Enemy. *Brock Rumlow - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (First appearance) - Anthony Mackie **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Anthony Mackie **''Ant-Man'' - Anthony Mackie **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Anthony Mackie *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' Behind the scenes *Michael B. Jordan read for the part. *Mackie was unhappy with the modern take on his costume as Falcon. He wanted the red spandex look from the comics. *The filmmakers were interested in adding more of a tactical design to the Falcon costume than was represented in the comic books. Accordingly, they incorporated a lot of real-world webbing, straps and gear. The final result was a costume that retained the iconic parts of the Falcon costume but stripped away the more comic book elements that would not work in the modern day. The Falcon costume takes actor Anthony Mackie 25 minutes to put on. * Trailers, behind the scenes pictures, and promotional art showed Sam in a long sleeve flight suit during thr battle on the Insight Helicarriers, whereas in the film the uniform was short sleeved. *Anthony Mackie did quite a bit of wirework flying as Falcon. The stunt coordinators would fly him 70 feet up in the air and land him precisely on a little tape mark so he could walk right out of the wires and into the scene. Luckily for all involved, Mackie is athletic and highly coordinated, which made everyone’s job easier. *Anthony Mackie, whose excitement and energy for his character was infectious, liked to say ‘cut the check!’ whenever something had gone right or a scene had been completed. It became a contagious phrase that caught on and before long everyone on set was saying it. Trivia *In the comics, Sam is the uncle of Jim Wilson. *In the comics, Sam Wilson is a social worker who help vets with PTSD, in real life, Mackie helps vets with PTSD. *The look of Sam Wilson is based on the version of the character from the Ultimate Universe. Gallery ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' captainamerica2532742f0081c7.jpg captainamerica2532742efb4372.jpg VET8160_v001.1136.jpg FZ-10848_R.jpg SamTalkingSitwell-TWS.png XBF2115_025091_v003.1039.jpg Steve and Sam TWS.jpg Sam_Willson.jpg tumblr_n0e7qo1DX61rmqnb5o1_1280.jpg SamWilson-geared_up.jpg Cap falcon.jpg Falcon TWS-1.png Falcon-view.jpg Wilson-flight.jpg Falcon Engaged.jpg Falcon in Flight.jpg Falcon CAP2.jpg Falcons Wings.png Falcon chased by missiles TWS.jpg Winter Soldier Kick.png Capmaria.png Falcon-cap.jpg Falcon WS.png|Concept art. Falimage.jpg Fimage.jpg Imagefalcon.jpg Falconimage.jpg FalconBackpack.jpg 1371029012_33038684.png 1371029091_24878544.png falconposter.jpg|''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' poster featuring Falcon. red_falcon_CATWSart.jpg|Promotional Poster. Falcon05 TWS.jpg Falcon promo.png Helicarrier's battle TWS.png Falcon-CATWS.jpg Falcon-AvengersAllianceart.png Captain America and Falcon Concept Art.jpg Falcon Chased by Fighter Concept Art.jpg Falcon CATWS-Trust.jpg falconca.jpg|Concept art for Falcon. FalconSamWilsonTWS.png Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art I.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art II.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art III.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art IV.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art V.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VI.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art VIII.jpg Josh Nizzi Falcon Concept Art IX.jpg FalconintheskyTWS.jpg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' 20140613-200233.jpg|Anthony Mackie on set in Norwich, UK the-falcon-returns-in-new-avengers-age-of-ultron-images-359344.jpg New_Avengers.png ''Ant-Man'' Falcon Ant-Man Film.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War'' Filming Falcon Civil War.jpg CWSam.jpg CWfalcon.jpg Category:Captain America characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:African-Americans Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Characters with Flight Category:Air Force Category:Avengers members Category:The Avengers characters